They Danced Anyway
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: He asked her to dance with him and, of course, she did. The memories of the past flowed back into her mind and instantly she remembered that summer day when they danced and the foreign music played. EdxWinry


They Danced Anyway

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

* * *

Winry stepped into the small living room. The room was dark but for a little lamp on the counter of a petite brown table. It was made of wood and had floral carvings on it. Next to the table was an old cushioned chair. In its seat was the form of Edward. His chin rested on his chest and his eyes were closed. One of his hands hung off the arm of the chair and the other weakly grasped an open book. His gentle breathing made rhythmic ruffling noises. His body was slumped over and his long blonde hair fell over his eyes. He was fully dressed.

She smiled a loving smile and on bare feet walked over to him. Her exposed skin made tapping sounds against the wooden flooring. Her white gown flowed with her every step. When standing over him she lifted a slim hand and gently pushed his shoulder. The movement caused her golden hair to tumble over her shoulder. With her other hand she swept it back in place.

Slowly he began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He stared up at her with golden eyes, which reflected little glints of the dim light, causing his eyes to sparkle with white crystals. She gave him a sweet smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when she placed her index finger on his lips. His eyes became slightly wide.

"Sssh," she soothed in a whisper, her lips forming an "O." "They're asleep." She pointed up at the ceiling, indicating the floor above.

He pulled her hand away and grasped in a gloved hand. He intertwined his finger with hers. He gazed at her with warm eyes.

"That just means we have to be quiet," he said in a low voice. There was something inviting in his voice and his eyes gleamed with playfulness.

"Oh, really?" she inquired slyly. "And what do you have in mind?" She put on a questioning look, but there couldn't be denied that there was excitement in it.

"Well," he muttered as he rose to his feet and placed the book on the chair. He led her by the hand to the center of the room. Each step made a soft echo. The middle was bare but for a small rug on the floor. He grasped her by the waist with his free hand. He brought his face up to hers and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me."

Winry brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "But we can't play any music." She looked over at the big record player in the corner of the room.

"Just imagine it in your mind. Just the way it was back then."

A large smile graced her lips. She closed her eyes, dark eyelashes falling down. She rested he chin on his shoulder and sunk into his embrace.

In her mind the music hummed a slow foreign tune. Their bodies began to sway back and forth and they stepped lightly, shifting their weight from one foot to the other.

In an instant, it was as if she went back in time. In her mind's eye, she saw the events of the past. She remembered the time that Cupid had hit both their hearts full blast. She remembered that in those minutes she had never been in love with him more ever before.

The world had been completely strange to her and she had looked around in awe for quite some time. He was not as surprised by it since he had been trapped in the world for a long time and so only looked at her with amusement. It was summer and a heavy heat hung in the air. Music surrounded them. It suffocated them. Instruments struck beats and notes both magical and sorrowful. The music was intoxicating. Soon she had dragged him out on the dance floor amongst many strangers. People were crammed together. They were barely a foot away from a person on all sides.

Soon they began moving to the rhythm. Her light pink dress swayed gently at her knees with each movement. The band played behind them. They played songs the two had never heard before. She couldn't understand a word of it and he couldn't either. The words were gibberish to them. However, it didn't matter. It held no significance in those moments. They sung along to the beat in loud cries of "Lalalalalala!" She saw him laugh aloud. It was a laugh full of complete joy. It had been so long since she saw him laugh like that. Soon she found herself laughing as well.

People were staring at them, she was sure, but they danced anyway.

Around and around she spun. The wind rushed by and the music flowed through her ears and moved her body in a forced rhythm. Never had she been so happy. Never had she seen him so happy. Never had her feelings for him burned with such a passion.

She sunk deeper into the memory, letting the sweetness of it consume her. Around and around they went. The words from long ago echoed in her mind and the tune vibrated throughout her body. She heard laughter in her head; both his and hers.

"Do you remember?" he breathed, his breath tickling her ear and gently blowing a few strands of her hair.

"Yeah," she whispered. She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I remember."

The End.

* * *

This is an idea that I've had for quite some time and I finally wrote about it! It was inspired by the song, "We Danced Anyway" by Deana Carter. Please review if you like it! 


End file.
